StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Evolution Missions
This contains quotations for the Evolution missions. Zergling evolution Intro *'Abathur:' New discovery. Large scale improvement to zergling sequences. *'Kerrigan:' What kind of improvement? *'Abathur:' Answer complex. Can branch evolution of fully evolved zergling, form two new strains. *'Kerrigan:' Then add them to the Swarm, Abathur. *'Abathur:' Strains mutually exclusive. Will compete in sequence. One must be chosen. Other must be discarded. *'Kerrigan:' Fine, make some of each. I want to see them in action. *'Abathur:' Will set up tests for both. Initiate from evolution pit. Before Mission *'Abathur:' Zergling strain ready for augmentation. Unique essence discovered on Dominion security world. Collect essence. Adapt zergling, destroy Dominion outpost. The Mission Raptor strain *'Abathur:' Planet Calus. :Zoom down to the surface to focus on a Dominion outpost positioned on a cliff. *'Abathur:' Dominion security outpost in cliffs above valley. Out of reach. Adaptation required. :Karak leap around and attack prey. *'Abathur:' Local karak vault through air, attack prey. Devour karak. Collect essence. Can assimilate trait into zergling strand. Once collected: Dominion outpost within reach. :(Gameplay) :Zerglings kill the karak. *'Abathur:' Essence acquired. New sequence spun into zergling strand. :Zerglings morph into Raptors. *'Abathur': Augmented zerglings, ready for combat. *'Kerrigan:' Good. Let's see them in action. :More Raptor zerglings arrive in sacs. *'Abathur:' Delivering additional zerglings now. :Raptors leap across the terrain and attack a Dominion bunker. *'Abathur:' Raptor strain, leaps to close on enemy. Scales cliffs. :Raptor zerglings attack the main Dominion outpost and destroy it. *'Abathur:' Outpost destroyed. Next strain ready for testing. Swarmling strain *'Abathur:' Planet Astrid III. Feral zerg brood. :Zoom in on feral hive cluster. *'Abathur:' Feral hatcheries evolved unique adaptation. Morph zerglings very fast. *'Kerrigan:' I'm taking control of the hive cluster right now. :The feral hive cluster falls under Kerrigan's control. *'Abathur:' Incorporating adaptation into Swarm. :The hatcheries begin to mutate. *'Kerrigan:' There's a Dominion force on this world! Inbound on the hive cluster. Work fast, Abathur. :Hatcheries finish mutating. *'Abathur:' Swarmling strain complete. Ready to morph. :(Gameplay) *'Abathur:' Swarmling strain: hatches quickly. Three from single egg. Overwhelms foes. *'Abathur:' Dominion incoming. Morph larvae into swarmling strain. :Swarmlings attack the Dominion patrol. *'Dominion Marine:' There's just too many! :The Dominion troops are killed. *'Abathur:' Attackers eliminated. Ready to morph additional zerglings. Destroy base. :Swarmlings attack the Dominion base. *'Dominion Marine:' They're everywhere! *'Thor pilot:' Then shoot everywhere! :Dominion base is destroyed. *'Abathur:' Dominion dead. Swarmling test concluded. Must prepare sequences for Swarm integration. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Raptor strain Results: *Leaps over obstacles and onto targets from range. *Gain +2 damage, an increase of 40%. *Can jump up and down cliffs. Assimilation of karak essence, many benefits. Can enhance quadriceps of zergling, mutate wing function. Would allow zergling to vault through air, climb up and down cliffs, leap at foes from distance. Minor side effect, amplified aggression. Likely to improve damage output. Acceptable. Swarmling strain Results: *Spawns in groups of three. *Morphs almost instantly. Examination of feral sequences, completed. Random variations of Zz'gash dune-runner core reduced complexity. Gestation period almost nonexistent. Simple sequences allow production of three swarmlings from single cocoon. Dorsal protrusion of dune-runner has resurfaced. Prominent. Will examine further. Baneling evolution Before Mission *'Abathur': Baneling strain ready for augmentation. Discovered creature with powerful essence, good adaptation for baneling. Defeat creature, assimilate essence. Create new strain. The Mission Splitter strain *'Abathur': Planet Nelyth. Unique lifeform present on surface. *'Abathur': Mitoscarab. Organism has evolved elegant survival mechanism. :Mitoscarab fights with protoss zealots. The zealots kill the mitoscarab, which subsequently spawns two smaller mitoscarabs from its corpse. *'Abathur': Decentralized nervous system. Upon death, remains become two lesser creature. :Nydus worm delivers banelings. *'Kerrigan': I want the mitoscarab essence assimilated before the protoss know we're here. :(Gameplay) :Banelings kill a smaller mitoscarab and its resulting spawn. *'Abathur': Require additional essence. Prime mitoscarab, near. :Banelings kill the prime mitoscarab, its spawn, and their spawn. :(Cutscene) :Nydus worm delivers more banelings, which morph into the Splitter strain. *'Abathur': Spinning sequence into baneling strand. Augmented banelings ready for combat. *'Kerrigan': Excellent. Let's introduce the protoss to our new friends. :(Gameplay) :Spliter banelings attack protoss forces. *'Abathur': Splitter strain. Splits into two smaller creatures upon detonation. Occurs only once. *'Abathur': Delivering banelings now. :Nydus worm delivers more banelings. :Splitters continue attacking protoss. *'Stalker': They are unending! *'Abathur': More banelings. Arriving now. :Nydus worm delivers additional banelings. *'Stalker': Defend the shrines! :The last protoss are destroyed. *'Kerrigan': The protoss are finished. Ready your next experiment, Abathur. Hunter strain *'Abathur': Scoria. Volcanic resource world. Hostile terrain. :Zoom in on planet's surface. A mass of banelings mill about in a low valley. *'Abathur': Thousands of banelings, subjected to lava. Extreme conditions used to guide evolution. :Lava rises, killing the banelings. *'Abathur': Over many cycles, adaption occurs. :Move to another mass of banelings under threat from rising lava. Some of the banelings leap onto higher terrain to avoid the lava surge. *'Abathur': New strain emerges. Can leap up cliffs to avoid lava. *'Kerrigan': That's useful. *'Abathur': Successful specimens scattered on surface. Must gather. :(Gameplay) :The hunter banelings move out and locate some additional hunters on safe ground. *'Abathur': Survivors located here. Must be collected. *'Abathur': Lava rising! Remain on high ground. *'Abathur': Lava surges at regular intervals. Utilize high ground. :Lava subsides. A Medievac dropship flies by and deploys a marine onto the lava-vulnerable lower ground. *'Dominion marine': Got some movement out here. Gonna check it out... :Banelings jump down and attack the marine. *'Dominion marine': What's happening? :Marine is killed. Banelings continue on, gathering more reinforcements, before arriving at a Dominion encampment. *'Dominion marine': Those things can jump? *'Dominion commander': Get that Hercules back to base, now! Zerg forces inbound! :The Hercules takes off. The Banelings destroy any remaining troops and move on, gathering additional reinforcements. Dominion dropships deploy more marines, which the banelings attack. *'Dominion marine': This ain't fair! :(Cutscene) :Focus on planetary fortress. *'Abathur': Dominion mining camp. Extracting minerals. *'Kerrigan': I see them. Let's test out these new banelings. *'Abathur': Front entrance heavily fortified. Banelings unable to pass. *'Kerrigan': The base is built into the cliffs. Our banelings can travel overland and drop in from the back. :(Gameplay) :If the banelings try to attack the front entrance: *'Abathur': Frontal attack, inadvisable. Prefer flanking, diverse cliffs. Attack from above. :Banelings attack the camp from behind. *'Dominion marine': Where are they coming from? :Banelings destroy the planetary fortress. *'Abathur': Dominion mining facility destroyed. Experiment successful. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Splitter strain Results: *Splits into two Baneling Spawn on death. *Baneling Spawn deal less damage. Decentranized nervous system of splitter strain increases efficiency at siege warfare. Upon detonation, two baneling spawn split from remains, continue pressing assault. Split only occurs once. Further splits invariably result in acidic fluids of limited sentience. Hunter strain Results: *Leaps over obstacles and onto targets from long range. *Can jump up and down cliffs. Hunter strain, strategics asset. Extreme conditions used to guide evolution. Hunter strain can propel itself up cliffs, attack foes caught unawares. Able to leap over Swarm troops, bombard enemies. Banelings no longer trapped behind hungry zerglings. Roach evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Roach strain ready for augmentation. Protoss research facilities discovered. Experiments within useful to evolve Swarm. Must acquire. Destroy protoss. Improve Swarm. The Mission Corpser strain *'Abathur:' Planet Cantar. Concealed protoss facility. *'Abathur:' Many protoss specimens. Captive scantipede is virulent parasite. *'Kerrigan:' Well then, why don't we let it out to play? :Roaches unburrow and kill a nearby zealot. They then destroy the power generator for scantipede's prison, freeing the creature. *'Abathur:' Implants parasites into host. Erupt from corpse. :The scantipede demonstrates this by killing a zealot guard and producing two spawn. :More protoss arrive. :Abathur: Essence must be ours. Protoss must not destroy! :(Gameplay) :The roaches kill the scantipede and collect its essence. *'Abathur:' Essence acquired. Roaches modified with parasitic sequence. :Roaches morph into corpsers. *'Abathur:' Corpser strain: implants roachling parasite. Erupts from enemy's corpse. *'Kerrigan:' Push forward. Leave no survivors. *'Zealot:' Zerg! *'Kerrigan:' Let the roachlings attack the enemy first! :The corpsers kill all the protoss in the facility, as well as the reinforcements that warp in. *'Abathur:' Protoss destroyed, scantipede essence secure. Vile strain *'Abathur:' Planet Mehlus IV. Environment used to guide evolution. :Zoom in on roaches in a pool. *'Abathur:' Microbial organisms reproduce within pools. Generations of roaches ordered to consume. Most... organs seize up. Die. :Some of the roaches in the pool explode as they drink the water. The remaining roaches are morphed into vile roaches. *'Abathur:' Survivors adapted. Formed symbiotic bond with microbes. New strain: vile roach. Ready for command. *'Kerrigan:' I sense protoss forces nearby. Let's see these new roaches in combat. :(Gameplay) *'Abathur:' Vile strain: acid saliva coats enemy. Slows movements, slows attacks. :Viles engage an immortal. *'Immortal:' Systems unresponsive. Cannot... attack. :Viles destroy the immortal and attack some archons. *'Archon:' Remain... focused. :The archons are destroyed. *'Abathur:' Additional roaches, arriving now. :More vile roaches arrive in sacs. The zerg attack more protoss. *'Zealot:' Abominations! *'Zealot': Difficult... to move. :All the protoss are killed. *'Abathur': Vile strain successful. Protoss eliminated. Must prepare sequences. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur': Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Corpser strain Results: *Enemies damaged by the Roach will spawn two Roachlings if killed quickly. Recovered scantipede essence. Scantipede itself unremarkable. Parasite within more interesting. Sequences allow roach to inject microscopic parasites. Acidic saliva melts away flesh. Allows parasites to burrow within host and gestate. Upon death, roachlings break free. Emerge from any available orifice. Extremely efficient. Vile strain Results: *Attacks slow enemy movement and attack speeds by 75%. *Heroic unit movement and attack speeds are slowed by 20%. Toxic ingestion, successful. Adaptation has produced powerful roach variant. Chemical byproducts of microbes altered compounds of acidic saliva. Constrictive agents will coat target as roach attacks. As newer layers apply, previous layers harden and tighten. Movement becomes difficult. Attacks less frequent. Debilitates enemies. Hydralisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Hydralisk strain ready for augmentation. Expeditionary brood discovered ancient zerg essence in Dominion space. Brood under attack. Limited time. The Mission Impaler strain *'Abathur:' Planet Marek V. Swarm hive cluster under assault. :Hydralisks and zerglings engage a large group of Dominion siege tanks and firebats. The Dominion quickly wipe out the zerg. *'Kerrigan:' Prometheus company. The Dominion's infestation specialists. We need to move fast. :Cut to two hydralisks attacking an impaler colony. The impaler colony retaliates and kills both hydralisks. *'Abathur:' Essence nearby. Overmind creation: impaler colony. Slow attack, incredible damage. Collect essence. Adapt hydralisks. Defeat Dominion. :(Gameplay) :Kerrigan's hydralisks kill the impaler colony and collect its essence. *'Abathur:' Examining. Sequence incomplete. Must kill remaining impaler colonies. :Hydralisks kill the remaining two impaler colonies. *'Abathur:' Sequence acquired. Spinning impaler essence into hydralisk morph. :Hydralisks are mutated into impaler-strain hydralisks. *'Abathur:' Hydralisks now able to morph into impalers. :Hydralisks are morphed into impalers. *'Abathur:' Impaler attacks while burrowed. Damages single target, tears through armor. :Impalers move towards a cliff overlooking Prometheus company. Rock formations block their path. Sacs drop in, destroying the rock barriers, and delivering two more impalers. *'Kerrigan:' Move to the high ground and assault their barricade from above. :Impalers burrow and begin their attack. *'Siege tank driver:' Something just busted outta the ground! *'Dominion Firebat:' Aw, hell no! Retreat! :The Dominion forces begin to flee. *'Abathur:' Dominion barricade destroyed. :Marauders destroy another rock barrier and start moving up the cliff. The impalers kill them and move down toward the next Dominion barricade, via the path the marauders just created. *'Kerrigan:' That missile turret can detect our impalers while burrowed. Take it out first. *'Dominion Firebat:' Keep it together! :The second barricade is destroyed. *'Abathur:' Barricades destroyed. Only Prometheus Company base remains. :The impalers destroy the Dominion Planetary fortress and any other remaining forces. *'Abathur:' Terran forces eliminated. *'Abathur:' Alternative hydralisk morph possible. Surviving lurker dens discovered. Lurker strain *'Abathur:' Planet Cavir. Once: birthing colony for Daggoth's brood. Now: feral. :Focus on a group of lurkers. *'Abathur:' Feral lurkers. Survivors of inter-Swarm conflict. *'Kerrigan:' I can control them but I can't morph more. *'Abathur:' Key transformation sequence missing. Requires lurker den. *'Abathur:' Secure nearby den. Return essence to Swarm control. :(Gameplay) :Kerrigan's lurkers move out and encounter some feral zerglings exiting a cave. *'Kerrigan:' The feral zerg have sensed us! Burrow, quickly! :The lurkers burrow and kill the feral zerglings. *'Abathur:' Lurker, attacks many foes while burrowed. Effective against light enemies. :The lurkers unburrow and move on. They soon run into more feral zerg. *'Kerrigan:' More feral zerg. Burrow quickly and attack! :The lurkers burrow again and kill the feral zerg. They move on and reach the lurker den. *'Abathur:' Destination reached. Broodmother Kilysa inbound to extract essence. Overlords en route. *'Kerrigan:' I sense the feral zerg moving... They're attacking from the south! Defend the lurker den! :First wave is defeated. :Ferals attack from the north. *'Kerrigan:' Another wave incoming! Keep them off the lurker den! :Second wave is defeated. :(Cutscene) *'Abathur:' Feral zerg defeated. Broodmother ready to extract essence. :Overlords arrive. One of them drops off Kilysa, who begins extracting the lurker den's essence. *'Abathur': Must prepare sequences for hydralisk morph. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Hydralisk morph ready for integration. Await decision. Impaler strain Can morph into an impaler: *Attacks single target when it is burrowed. *Effective against armored units. Impaler colony essence evolved millennia ago. First mutated under Overmind's instruction. Ancestor strain of sunken colony. Powerful. Can bond essence to hydralisk morph, create impalers. Attacks single foe. Tentacle shreds through armor, flesh, bone. Lurker strain Can morph into a lurker: *Attacks multiple enemies while it is burrowed. *Effective against light ground units. Lurker evolved prior to inter-Swarm conflict. Essence abandoned by Queen of Blades in effort to assimilate new breeds. Almost lost. Now recovered. Lurkers attack while burrowed. Spines strike multiple enemies at once. Effective against troops lacking sufficient armor. Mutalisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur: '''Mutalisk strain ready for augmentation. Located feral brood lords. Must re-acquire essence. Can be spun into mutalisk strain. The Mission Brood lord strain *'Abathur:' Dominion defense platform, Sigma Centari. Feral brood lords nearby. :''Swarm mutalisks are shot down by the platform's missile turrets. *'Abathur:' Missile turrets designed to kill mutalisks. Stalemate without brood lords. *'Kerrigan:' Find the brood lords. We'll assimilate their essence and destroy the Dominion. :(Gameplay) *'Abathur:' Kill brood lords. Recover essence. :Kerrigan's mutalisks kill the feral brood lords and mutalisks. *'Kerrigan:' Assimilate their essence. :Kerrigan's mutalisks are mutated into brood lord-strain mutalisks. *'Abathur:' Mutalisks can morph into brood lord. Await your command. :Mutalisks are morphed into brood lords. *'Abathur:' Brood lord: launches broodling, assault ground targets from distance. :More Swarm mutalisks arrive. *'Abathur:' Supplying mutalisks, will protect brood lords. Complementary skills. *'Kerrigan:' Now let's end this stalemate. :The brood lords and mutalisks assault the platform. *'Dominion officer:' We're being overrun! Drop in reinforcements! :The planetary fortress is destroyed. *'Abathur:' Planetary fortress destroyed. Platform secured. Viper strain *'Abathur:' Brokas Hur. Dominion storage world. *'Abathur:' Transport wreckage discovered. Jorium crystal contained within. *'Abathur:' Jorium useful for experimentation. Enhances psionic potential. Must acquire. :Mutalisks morph into vipers. *'Abathur:' Completed research on primal essences. New strain created: viper. Ready to assault Dominion. :(Gameplay) *'Abathur:' Viper: strategic asset. Abducts targets, pull to its location. Usable on ally or foe. *'Kerrigan:' Move across the river and pull our aberrations to the other side. :Vipers pull the aberrations across the river. *'Abathur:' Siege tanks detected. Use vipers. Pull into range of aberrations. :Viper use Abduct on siege tanks. *'Siege tank driver:' Get it off me! :Siege tanks are destroyed. :Vipers and aberrations move on and encounter a bunker. *'Abathur:' Viper, emits disabling clouds. Foes within, cannot attack. :Viper uses Disabling Cloud on bunker, rendering it unable to attack. *'Kerrigan:' Rip that bunker apart! :The aberrations destroy the bunker. *'Kerrigan:' Only their final defenses remain. Move in for the kill. :More aberrations arrive. The vipers pull the aberrations up a cliff. The vipers and aberrations destroy the Dominion troops guarding the jorium. *'Abathur:' Jorium cargo secured. *'Abathur:' Must prepare mutalisk morph. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Mutalisk morph ready for integration. Await decision. Brood lord strain Can morph into a Brood lord: *Besieges ground targets from long range. *Attacks spawn Broodlings. Brood Lord strain, almost lost. Corruptor strain unable to be reconstituted. Essence unavailable. Mutalisk base must suffice. Once morphed, spawns broodling symbiotes. Able to launch broodlings long distances. Siege ground-based foes from air. Powerful weapon. Viper strain Can morph into a Viper: *Pulls units to new locations. Enemies will be stunned for 1 second. *Slows enemy ground units and prevents them from attacking. *Drains life from allied units to restore energy. *Can attack air units. Viper adapted from essence taken on Zerus. Primal sequences streamlined. Redundant mutations removed. Stronger. Fit for Swarm. Viper strain abducts targets, emits disabling cloud. Manipulates battlefield conditions to Swarm's advantage. Swarm host evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Swarm host strain ready for augmentation. Discovered creature with beneficial sequences. Allow swarm host to produce flying locusts. Must consume, acquire essence. Improve Swarm. The Mission Carrion strain *'Abathur:' Planet Cruxas III. New Babylon. Essence found in Dominion territory, :Zoom down to planet's surface. Focus on carrion nest. *'Abathur:' Native insectoid species, essence contains sequences for swarm host strand. *'Abathur:' Acquire essence from nest. Will allow swarm host to produce flying locust. :View switches to a nuclear silo. *'Kerrigan:' And the Dominion's provided the perfect targets. :(Gameplay) :Swarm hosts move out and encounter some Dominion troops. *'Abathur:' Terran forces obstructing route. Eliminate to proceed. :Swarm hosts destroy the Dominion troops and move on. They reach the carrion nest and destroy it. *'Abathur:' Augmenting swarm host sequences. :Swarm hosts are mutated into Carrion strain swarm hosts. *'Abathur:' New strain: carrion. Produces locust capable of flight. *'Kerrigan:' Begin the assault. Root here, and lay waste to the nuclear silo. :The first silo is destroyed. *'Kerrigan:' One silo down. Move forward, we're going after the second. :Swarm hosts move toward the second silo, encountering Dominion forces along the way. *'Abathur:' Terran ground forces, interfering. Utilize carrion strain. Aerial superiority. :The Dominion forces and the second nuclear silo are destroyed. *'Abathur:' Nuclear silos destroyed. Swarm invasion will continue unhindered. *'Abathur:' Preparing for next test. Creeper strain *'Abathur:' Planet Ignus. Broodmother recently killed. Brood in danger. :Zoom down to surface. And ash worm bursts from the ground and begins attacking some zerglings. *'Abathur:' Local organism, ash worm. Destroying Swarm brood. :After killing the zerglings, the ash worm retreats back underground and resurfaces in a new location. *'Abathur:' Tunnels through crust. Escapes quickly. Elusive. *'Abathur:' Essence useful for swarm host augmentation. Take sequences. :(Gameplay) :The swarm hosts locate the ash worm. *'Kerrigan:' The ash worm! Begin the attack! :The swarm hosts attack the ash worm. After taking sufficient damage, the ash worm deep tunnels and pops up in a new location. *'Abathur:' Worm organism, tunneled into crust. Escaped to new location. Hunt down. :The swarm hosts track down the ash worm and kill it. *'Abathur:' Essence collected. Spinning trait into swarm host strand. :Swarm hosts are mutated into the Creeper strain. *'Abathur:' Creeper strain: tunnels through planet's crust. Appears at location of choice. *'Abathur:' Hatchery under attack. Swarm host must deep tunnel, defend hive cluster. :The Creeper swarm hosts deep tunnel to the designated hive cluster and kill the Dominion attackers. *'Abathur:' Secondary hive cluster under attack. Defend. :Creeper swarm hosts travel to the second hive cluster and defeat the Dominion attackers. *'Abathur:' Hive clusters defended successfully. Dominion dead. *'Abathur:' Must prepare swarm host sequences for integration. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Carrion strain *Spawns flying Locusts that can attack ground targets. *Flying Locusts are faster and deals 50% more damage than ground Locusts, but they have 25% less life. Essence capable of successfully bonding to swarm host sequences, uncommon. Primal framework accepts adaptations quickly, then overrides adaptations quicker. Carrion nest sequences allow permanent mutation of egg sac. Will birth flying locusts able to attack ground-based enemies across any terrain. Creeper strain *Generates creep while burrowed or rooted. *Can travel quickly to any location with creep by using Deep Tunnel. *Deep Tunnel cooldown: 10 seconds. Creeper strain augmented by ash worm essence. Organism used enzyme secretions to break apart soil, travel quickly. Swarm host essence adapted to secrete creep for similar effect. Deep tunnel will allow rapid deployment to areas where creep is present. Ultralisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Ultralisk strain ready for augmentation. Dominion lab discovered on Korhal. Experimenting on ultralisks. Able to turn research against them. The Mission Noxious strain *'Abathur:' Dominion xeno-research facility. Metis. *'Abathur:' Zerg inside. Can capture. Can use. *'Kerrigan:' Mengsk certainly wants to keep us out. But we can use his own specimens against him. :Focus on a captive ultralisk secured to the floor by chains. *'Kerrigan:' An ultralisk! I can do a lot with this one. Hear me, ultralisk. Break free. Fight to the door. Kill anything in your path. :The ultralisk, empowered by Kerrigan's psychic call, breaks loose from its chains and kills the lone Dominion marine guard. :(Gameplay) :Alarms blare as the ultralisks rampages through the facility, killing any Dominion troops it encounters. *'Klein:' Security Squad 4, what is going on in there? :The ultralisk reaches two more captive ultralisks. *'Kerrigan:' There. Destroy that containment cell and free those ultralisks. :The ultralisk destroys the power cell, allowing the other two ultralisks to break free from their chains. A pair of canisters break open, releasing toxic gas. *'Abathur:' Toxic compound released, great potential. Bonding to ultralisk sequences. :The ultralisks mutate into noxious ultralisks. *'Abathur': Noxious strain: releases poisonous explosion. Damages enemies in target area. :The noxious ultralisks break down a door. *'Dominion Marine:' I didn't sign up for this! :Dominion troops flee as the noxious ultralisks advance. *'Klein:' I want this facility under control, now! :The noxious ultralisks continue their rampage, wiping out more Dominion troops. *'Klein:' Contain those specimens, or the emperor will have your head! *'Dominion Marine:' It burns! *'Klein:' What are you people doing? Shoot them! :The ultralisks finish off the last Dominion troops and cross a bridge, leading to the facility's exit. :(Cutscene) :Noxious ultralisks break out of the facility, attacking the defenders at the front entrance from behind. *'Abathur:' Research facility crippled. Specimens freed. Proceeding to subsequent battleground. Torrasque strain *'Abathur:' Outskirts of Augustgrad. Military housing, supply center. *'Abathur:' Facility must be destroyed. Experimental nuclear weapons produced within. *'Kerrigan:' The bridge is guarded by Dominion forces. Move forward, secure the passage. :(Gameplay) :Three ultralisks advance on the bridge. *'Dominion Marine:' Ultralisks incoming! *'Arcturus:' Fire the warhead, now. *'Dominion scientist:' Sir, it's still experimental! We don't know what it'll do! *'Arcturus:' Fire the damn warhead, now! :Warhead detonates but doesn't kill the ultralisks. *'Abathur:' Analyzing damage. Radioactive compound infecting ultralisk. *'Kerrigan:' Make use of it. :The ultralisks are mutated into the Torrasque strain. *'Abathur:' Integrating with atrophied evolutionary path. Ultralisk strain: torrasque. Resuscitates dead tissue. Revives creature. *'Kerrigan:' Press on, we continue the assault. :The Torrasque ultralisks move across the bridge and into the inner city. *'Viking pilot:' What are these ugly things? *'Arcturus:' Put those monsters down, and keep them down! :Another nuke is dropped. Any ultralisks that die form a cocoon. *'Abathur:' Cocoon forms upon death. Will revive momentarily. :Ultralisks revive. *'Dominion marine:' It got back up! Oh, that ain't right! *'Arcturus:' Another warhead! :Another nuke is detonated. *'Arcturus:' I will turn this city into a radiated ruin if I have to. Another warhead! :Another nuke is detonated. *'Abathur:' Additional ultralisks ready. Delivering now. :More ultralisks arrive in sacs. :(If Mohican ATV is destroyed) *'Dominion marine:' My car, man! I just paid that thing off! :The ultralisks press forward and destroy the Dominion weapons facility. *'Abathur:' Facility destroyed. Experimental weapon production no longer possible. Will prepare ultralisk sequence. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Noxious strain *Emits Noxious Cloud that deals 5 damage per second to enemy ground units. *Toxic Blast deals 20 damage to enemy ground units and structures. *Toxic Blast cooldown: 10 seconds Dominion's compound, interesting. Scientists desired to pacify the Swarm, inadvertently created potent toxin. Deadly to any non-zerg entity. Noxious strain bonded permanently to toxins. Emits as poisonous vapor. Capable of channeling toxins and releasing in controlled blasts through vents in carapace. Torrasque strain *Enters a Chrysalis when killed. After a short period, is reborn as a new Ultralisk. *Rebirth cooldown: 60 seconds. Assimilation of infectious compound provided key to evolution of torrasque strain. Process requires exorbitant energy. Once, provided by Overmind. Now, energy result of tissues being devoured by compound. Upon death, torrasque strain enters cocoons. Uses energy to resuscitate tissues. Extremely resilient. ---- (Overall which evolution strain you choose) Abathur: Evolution complete. (choosing for Baneling/Swarm Host) Abathur: New Strain. ko:군단의 심장 대화집/진화 임무 Category:Quotations